


I hate you

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brialex with Prompt 22:“Come over here and make me.”
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590295
Kudos: 20





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do some writing prompts on tumblr so here is the first one I finished. 
> 
> I think it was @fruityrobot who requested this pairing/prompt

Alex padded along the hallway of the ruined building with an uncertain sentiment to his stride. A feeling of being watched was burning holes into the back of his head. Alex couldn't even remember why he was at the building in the first place. 

Was he looking for Jay or Tim?  
The hooded man?  
More tapes?  
A safe place to stay for the night?

He sighed and sat down on the dust-covered floor. He examined the details on his gun, tracing his fingertips against the grooves in the cool metal. Blood was pumping in his eardrums and he gritted his teeth. Hums of static vibrated throughout the room. He quickly stood up and stepped quietly out of the vacant room. 

Movement flickered down the hallway, causing Alex to stop in his tracks. It was the unmistakable figure of the hooded man. They didn't seem to notice Alex’s presence at all as they walked across the hallway into another corridor. Alex went silent and began to slowly stalk them. The hooded man had been a pain in Alex’s ass for far too long. Everything about them made his blood boil and things would've gone a lot smoother if it wasn't for them.

Alex knew that it was Brian under the hood, not precisely, but he was sure of it. They had similar mannerisms to him, the way they carried themselves was almost identical to his old friend. Some would find it weird on how observant he’d been with Brian’s every move when they were shooting Marble Hornets. It wasn't an obsession, or at least, Alex hoped people didn't think it was. He had been captivated by the man ever since he had met him, or at least he used to. He hasn't felt much of anything towards anyone in a while. 

His eyes were burning holes into the hooded man’s back, trying to estimate the most effective way to hit this annoying motherfucker where it hurts. Alex didn't want to shoot them, that would be too easy. In a weird way, he wanted Brian to suffer, after all of the trouble he had caused him, he deserved it. Didn't he? 

An impulsive haze seemed to flood his mind and he charged forwards. His elbow collided square into the hooded man’s back, putting most of his weight into his arm. Brian yelped in shock and fell to the floor, his body crumbling like a ragdoll under Alex’s weight. Brian was scrawny compared to Alex, so he was effectively pinned to the floor. Alex wrapped his hand around the smaller man’s throat, tearing off his poorly made ski mask with the other. Was the mask supposed to be scary? He wasn't exactly sure. 

A familiar grinning face was looking back up at him, his cracked lips pulled back into a sneer. Brian’s teeth were yellowed and his eyes were bloodshot. 

”Brian-”

”I'm not Brian, don't you remember? You killed Brian. Didn't you?” Brian spat in his face, Alex winced at his tone. Brian was squirming beneath him, scratching and pinching at his arms and legs. 

Alex couldn't believe his eyes. Brian was alive and was currently trying to claw his eyes out. Dirt was stained all over his clothes and he reeked of the smell of moss and earth. One of his hands was adorned with a worn leather glove. His other hand was bare and calloused, his fingernails were long and encased in several layers of dirt. 

”S-stop fucking moving.” Alex faltered, struggling to keep his grip around the smaller man’s wrists. Brian narrowed his eyes, his facial expression indecipherable. 

”Come over here and make me.” he spat, venom lacing his tone. Alex barely had time to react before Brian brought one of his knees up and slamming it into Alex’s chest. He fell backward, dazed. Alex choked out a gasp of shock as his vision dimmed momentarily. 

Brian didn't waste any second to jump up to his feet to scramble towards Alex. A sharp pain burned across his cheek as Brian proceeded to slap him. Alex was baffled by the action, surely Brian knew about all the things that Alex had done, wouldn't he have done something at least more severe? He couldn't decipher the expression on Brian’s face, not telling if it was resentment, sorrow, or just numbness. 

Unintentionally, Alex made a confused whimper as Brian cupped his hands around his face. He pressed his lips against Alex’s, roughly at that, muffling any noise that came out of his mouth. It wasn't a good kiss by any means, and Alex wasn't even sure why he was thinking about how good it was. He tensed up instinctively, his entire body freezing like a deer in headlights. It lasted around three seconds, but it felt like minutes had passed before Brian finally stood up. 

”What the fuck?” Alex gaped at Brian, who was smugly grinning at him. Brian backed up towards the doorway, dropping _Alex’s _gun onto the floor. How-When the fuck did he get the gun?__

__”You're lucky I didn't shoot you, you may not be as lucky next time, Alex.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t really come out well because I kinda rushed the end and I didn’t really have many ideas for this fic


End file.
